Rosas rojas y cielo azul
by Gilraen Vardamir
Summary: El título está un poco extraño....One shot RHr,post DH


**Un nuevo one shot de mi pareja favorita.Espero que les guste.Lo del diminutivo de Virginia lo busqué en internet y en algunas partes salía que es Ginny, pero como sabemos Ginny es de Ginevra.Vicky lo es tanto de Virginia como de Victoria.**

**Rosas rojas y cielo azul.**

Hermione se encuentra sentada al frente de su casa, mientras observa el jardín con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Ese es uno de sus gestos más notorios y significa una sola cosa: una discusión con Ron.

La muchacha se pasa la mano por su abultado vientre y sonríe. Le parece increíble que allí este creciendo su hija. De ella y de Ron.

Y también parece increíble que buscarle el nombre a un bebé pueda ser motivo de discusión. Pero así es.Ron y ella llevan toda la semana buscando nombres. Y ninguno les gusta. Cada vez que uno de los dos propone uno, el otro lo rechaza porque le encuentra un sinfín de defectos. No logran ponerse de acuerdo. Entonces los dos se sienten frustrados y terminan peleando.

Como esa tarde. Hermione ha propuesto un nombre: Virginia. Le ha parecido un nombre llamativo y bonito. Pero Ron se ha negado rotundamente. Porque ha recordado que el diminutivo de Virginia es Vicky y no soportaría llamar a su hija así. Esa es su forma "cariñosa" de referirse a Krum. Y no quiere que él nombre de su hija le recuerde constantemente al búlgaro.

Entonces Hermione le ha gritado furiosa que busque él un nombre y ha salido de su casa. No quiere ver a su esposo en ese momento. Se siente frustrada, quiere un nombre para su niña y no lo encuentra.

Se levanta de la banca donde se encuentra sentada y decide dar un pequeño paseo por el jardín. Es muy grande, con todo tipo de flores. Ron quiso que fuera así para que sus hijos tuvieran suficiente espacio donde jugar. Hermione camina unos metros hasta llegar a su sitio preferido: el rosal. Está lleno de rosas rojas. Es su flor favorita desde que era pequeña. Su aroma le parece único, fresco y limpio. Existen rosas de varios colores, pero ama las rojas, porque ese es uno de sus colores preferidos.

La joven dirige la mirada hacia su casa. Ron debe estar sentado en el sofá, enfurruñado. Odian estar enojados, pero ambos son demasiado orgullosos para pedirse disculpas.La muchacha suspira y continua observando las flores. De repente siente que unos brazos le rodean la cintura y una cabeza se recarga en su hombro.

-No estés enojada. Le pondremos el nombre que tú quieras-

Hermione sonríe y se da vuelta para encontrarse con la mirada azul de su esposo. Le echa los brazos al cuello y le besa.

-Le pondremos un nombre que nos guste a los dos. Y su Virginia no te gusta, entonces busquemos otro.

Ron suelta un suspiro aliviado y con una mano acaricia el vientre de su esposa.

-Aún no se me ocurre ninguno.

Hermione se encoge de hombros.

-Tenemos tiempo.

La muchacha se vuelve de nuevo para continuar observando las flores y Ron la abraza desde atrás, mientras coloca sus grandes manos en el vientre de su esposa.

-¿No te gustan las rosas rojas, Ron?

Pero antes de que Ron responda, sucede algo. La pequeña niña que crece en el vientre de Hermione se ha movido y ha dado unas patadas, como diciendo a sus padres que a ella si le gustan las rosas rojas.

La chica se vuelve y mira a Ron maravillada. En la cara del pelirrojo se ve reflejada una sonrisa de auténtica felicidad.

-Rose-

El muchacho la mira extrañado.

-¿Qué?

-Nuestra hija se llamará Rose.

Ron sonríe.

-Rose Weasley. Me gusta como suena.

Hermione sonríe satisfecha y se vuelve para continuar observando el rosal .Definitivamente le encantan las rosas rojas. Y sonríe aún más feliz, porque su pequeña Rose, probablemente tenga el cabello rojo como el de su padre. También le encanta ese color.

Ron se coloca a su lado y le pasa un brazo por los hombros, mientras la mira con sus ojos azules. Hermione observa el cielo un instante: es azul. Como los ojos de Ron. Tal vez la pequeña Rose también tenga los ojos de ese color.

Rosas rojas, cabello rojo.

Cielo azul, ojos azules.

Definitivamente están en la lista de sus cosas favoritas.


End file.
